Housewarming
by p0ck3tf0x
Summary: England begrudgingly visits the house for the first time since Canada and Prussia have moved in together, expecting everything to be different. And in some ways, it is... For the better.  One shot.


_Synop__sis: England begrudgingly visits the house for the first time since Canada and Prussia have moved in together, expecting everything to be different. And in some ways, it is... For the better._

_Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do any of the countries mentioned. Get back to me after 'World Domination Phase 3' is complete._

**Housewarming**

England stood on the stoop of the little house, his hand held high and poised to knock. The well manicured lawn and carefully tended flowers seemed to mock him as he uncertainly tapped against the bright red door. While waiting for an answer, he ran his fingers over the mailbox and flipped open the lid. Taped to the inside was a drawing of a colourful monster; it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth, holding a sign reading "Feed Me!" and pointing to the mail slot. Any doubt England may have harboured concerning Prussia moving in with his former colony instantly vanished. The drawing might as well have been a flashing neon sign alerting everyone that Prussia now lived here.

The door clicked open and Canada smiled softly at him from other side before ushering him into the house. _Their_ house.

It had taken a lot for England to not cancel his weekly visit. Prussia and Canada had been dating for nearly a century but moving in together was a big step. Most of all for England. Canada was his former colony and the closest thing he would ever have to a child. Despite Prussia being a close personal friend, England could not help but distrust anyone getting close to Canada. Well, _closer_. Somehow, moving in together made it official and England could no longer choose to selectively ignore the gentle touches that lasted a moment too long or the knowing smiles the two shared when together.

Canada led him to the front hall and took his jacket while England politely removed his shoes. He made small talk as they moved through the rest of the house on their way to the kitchen. England could not help but notice every new addition to the normally clutter free home; boxes stacked in the corner, a sweater thrown on the sofa, extra photographs on the wall. All of a sudden it seemed like every picture was of the couple smiling; snapshots of their life together; candid photos of their happiness. England could still see the pictures of America, France, and himself littering the place as always. Pictures of Canada and his friends; of other countries and politicians. But he could also see the pictures of Prussia and his brother, Prussia and his friends, and it was unexpectedly all England noticed.

Thankfully, Canada guided him into the kitchen and pulled out a seat at the small table for him. England nodded his head in appreciation as he sat down. Canada took the chair across from him and began to chat amicably.

England was comforted by how little seemed to have changed in Canada's demeanour and relaxed into the conversation; soon sharing jokes and swapping stories just like old times. Nothing was really that different.

At least, not until Prussia sauntered into the room.

"Heya, Arthur," Prussia saluted before bending over Canada to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself," laughed Canada against Prussia's lips. Usually the two nations kept displays of affection between them, but England had to admit that this was _their _house. This was the one place where they should be able to kiss without reprimand. Nonetheless, England cleared his throat quietly and Canada pushed Prussia gently away.

"Make yourself useful and boil some water for tea. You're obviously not unpacking anymore," Canada sighed.

"But, Birdie," whined Prussia, "there is so much stuff! Who the fuck knew I had so much junk?"

"Everybody," said Canada, turning to England. "Did you know that he has enough swords to stock an armoury? God only knows how he got them all into the country."

"Hey!" Shouted Prussia before England could respond. "Those have sentimental value!"

"How the heck do you have an emotional attachment to over seven hundred swords?"

"Easy. I've spent quality time with each and every one of those swords. We've built relationships based on trust, love, and affection," Prussia paused as if contemplating something. "Also, I'll admit, on blood and gore... But I know their names! Their histories!"

"Great, quality time spent hacking people open. And now, they're in my house." Canada looked slightly green at the prospect.

"Shut up, bitch. You know you like it."

Canada stood up, reached forward, and twisted Prussia's arm behind his back. Prussia bent over to compensate for the pressure; smiling, and Canada bent with him.

"Call me 'bitch' again and I'll break your arm," whispered Canada against his ear. He held the position for a moment before letting go and batting Prussia towards the stove. "Now, go boil the water like you promised."

"Sheesh," said Prussia as he rubbed his arm, grinning madly. This was obviously a favourite game the two played. Prussia turned to England, "do you see what I have to put up with?"

"Oh, hush," laughed Canada; grinning just as widely. "Just go make the tea."

"Yes sir," replied Prussia as he moved to the stove.

"And make me a sandwich!"

"Yeah, don't press your luck," Prussia chuckled.

Canada sat down again and smiled warmly at England. There was a sparkle in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. England would have to be the dumb sod France claimed he was to not notice that look. Canada was in love; totally and completely.

"I give up," mumbled England as he rested his forehead against the cool wood of the table in defeat.

"Give what up?" Asked Canada, tilting his head to the side. England merely brushed him off with a lazy wave of his hand, so Canada looked to Prussia who shrugged and mimed 'crazy' with a twirl of his finger.

Prussia filled the kettle with water and placed it on the element.

"Commencing preparations to boil water," announced Prussia in his best impression of a shuttle launch crew.

"Initializing launch pad. Set element to maximum heat," replied Canada in the same deep voice. Prussia flipped the switch and turned the temperature to 'eight'.

"Element set. Initiate count down."

England lifted his head off the table and watched curiously as the two nations excitedly counted down from ten to one together. At "blast off", the kettle began whistling. Prussia and Canada threw their hands in the air in celebration before Prussia took the kettle and poured the boiling water into a teapot. He threw in a couple tea bags before putting it on a tray with milk, sugar, and cookies, and bringing the whole set-up to the table. Canada looked sheepishly at England and explained that the new stove was guaranteed to boil water in less than ten seconds.

"Gilbert managed to set the last oven on fire. We've been counting down all week since the new one was installed, just to be sure."

Prussia pulled up another chair to the table and nodded solemnly.

"You'd think it would get old, but somehow, it doesn't."

England shook his head and helped himself to the tea. He was just going to have to accept it; this was _their_ house. _Their _house, where they flirted and played games. _Their _house, where they shared rituals and inside jokes. _Their _house, where they were building a life together.

England spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and watching as the couple lingered over fleeting touches, teased each other, and dipped their cookies in the other's tea. Perhaps this was not such a bad thing, after all? Canada was laughing and smiling, and really, what more could England want for him?

Still, when Canada stepped away from the table to use the washroom, England pounced on Prussia.

"If you hurt him – ," he started, only to be cut off by Prussia.

"Yes, yes, I know the drill. Really, Arthur, do we have to go through this every time?"

"Every time?"

"Every time Birdie and I take another step forward. You get nervous, you hover, and ultimately, you threaten me. I think that you're going soft in your old age."

Prussia rolled his eyes and England scoffed but the two were back in the safe zone of their friendship.

"I was just checking that you remembered. And I am not going 'soft'. Preposterous!"

"Whatever you say, old man."

The two clinked their teacups together in a toast as Canada returned and raised an eyebrow. Prussia waved him over and Canada lifted his own teacup to join theirs.

When it was time to go, Canada and Prussia walked England to the front hallway. As they passed the photographs on the wall, England now found them endearing rather than threatening. He slipped on his shoes and Prussia stood respectably back when Canada handed him his coat.

"Thank you," whispered Canada, kissing his cheek as he passed the jacket over. "This means a lot to me."

England blushed and looked away; nodding.

"Same time next week?" Canada asked.

England took one last look around the house, _their_ house, as he pulled his arms through the sleeves.

"Yes, I should think so."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_The end! Another subtle vignette into a life that Prussia and Canada share; through the eyes of England. Hope that you enjoyed the ride. It was light and silly, but sometimes, that's just what the world needs._

_Oh, and there is currently no stove that will boil water in ten seconds. There is one that claims to boil water in ninety seconds but I figure that this story takes place sometime in the future and maybe the statistics have improved. Who knows? If we ever stop forcing our top scientists to create bigger (smaller) and better cell phones, maybe they'll get to work on this water boiling dilemma. I drink a lot of tea and the five minute wait is killing me slowly… :D_

_Also, try saying "commencing preparations to boil water" the next time you do. Somehow, it never does get old…That one line was the basis for this story; I was being odd while flitting about the kitchen, as usual, and had taken to announcing every action as if it were epic. And viola! Everything __was__ epic!_

_Please leave a review and feel free to offer opinions, advice, or criticism. All are welcome._


End file.
